Une Nouvelle Etoile
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Quand une jeune fille ne se sent pas à sa place dans notre monde et qu'elle est suite à une rencontre déroutante envoyé en Terre du Milieu, qu'est ce que cela pourrais donner ?
1. Prologue : Fuite

**Attention, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à ce génie qu'est Tolkien ! J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit et se remettre dans le bain est plus dur que ce que je croyais. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, toute critique est constructive. Bonne Lecture.**

 **Prologue : Fuite**

Une odeur pestilentielle flottait dans l'air. Un mélange de poisson pourri de rouille et d'urine agressa son nez. Mais elle restait immobile, sans un bruit, malgré l'envie de fuir qui la tenailler, fuir cette odeur, cette ruelle désaffecté mais elle devait rester caché. Ils ne l'a trouveraient pas ici et c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule la faisant sursauter et reculer d'un bond.

\- Du calme jeune fille, je vais t'aider !

Un vieil homme lui faisait un sourire rassurant, ses yeux qu'elle devinait aveugle étaient fermés. Il portait un long manteau gris usé par le temps, un pantalon troué aux genoux des rangers et de vieilles mitaines couvraient sa peau parcheminée. Il lui souriait mais elle avait appris à se méfier des sourires.

\- En quel honneur m'offrirez vous votre aide ? Le ton était agressif mais le vieil homme ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'honneur jeune fille. Je te vois trembler et tes yeux hurle ta terreur, je ne peux rester insensible à cet appel à l'aide.

La jeune fille fixa un instant le visage avenant et décida de lui faire confiance et comme s'il avait compris l'homme se tourna et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent durant une dizaine de minuit en direction du nord jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme s'arrête, soulève avec une étonnante force pour son âge, une plaque d'égout et se glisse à l'intérieur.

\- Vous voulez que je vous suive dans ce trou à rat ? S'exclama la jeune fille

\- En effet, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour se cacher, aller suis moi et n'oublie pas de fermer l'accès derrière toi.

Sans un mot la jeune fille suivit malgré sa crainte et quand elle referma derrière elle, le noir complet l'assaillit. La peur commença à la ronger et elle sursauta en entendant la voix calme résonner dans la nuit.

\- Détend toi, il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Ah ces humains, tous peur du noir !

En entendant ça, au lieu de se détendre la tension qui avait pris possession de ses épaule s'accentua.

\- Comment ça, ces humains ?

\- Je ne suis pas humain jeune fille, mais j'ai décidé de t'aider, je n'aime pas les types qui te poursuive et l'être qui est enfermé en toi est un de mes plus grands amis.

\- Mais alors vous êtes...

\- Un démon ? Oui on peut le voir comme ça !

« - Mais c'est Al mon vieil ami !

\- Enfin tu te manifeste toi ! tu aurais pu m'aider !

\- Mais je l'ai fait porteuse ingrate !

\- Menteur ! Je n'ai dû compté que sur moi même !

\- Hmf si tu le dit ! »

Le vieil homme sachant qu'elle était partit dans le tréfonds de son esprit pour parler avec son démon attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne à elle. Quand enfin elle lui prêta de nouveau attention il prit la parole.

\- Je sais ce que tu portes jeune fille et je sais que tu n'es pas humaine. Tu ne viens pas de ce monde et ces personnes qui te pourchassent cherchent à te ramener dans le monde d'où tu viens. Celui où tu es née.

Elle le regarda en premier lieu comme s'il était fou puis fronça les sourcils. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle n'avait jamais pu compter que sur elle-même et avait toujours été rejeté par ceux qu'elle croyait être ses semblables mais de là à appartenir à un autre monde… Elle n'y croyait pas mais attendit quand même la suite.

\- Tu viens d'une Terre nommée Arda. Ton nom véritable est Luinil qui signifie « Etoile à la lumière bleue ». Tes parents t'ont envoyé dans ce monde bébé pour te protéger car beaucoup de personnes te convoitent, tu es une femme exceptionnelle et aux pouvoirs incommensurable même si tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte. Je peux te renvoyer chez toi, là où es ta véritable place là où tu rencontreras des personnes qui t'aimeront pour ce que tu es. Tu ne devras par contre, ne jamais parler du démon que tu abrite et te servir de tes pouvoirs le moins possible cela te mettrait en danger ainsi que ceux qui t'entourent. C'est très important. Je t'offre ce choix Luinil. Continuer à vivre dans ce monde où retourner là où es ta véritable place.

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il était fou, jusqu'à maintenant son prénom avait toujours été Lisa, pourtant, elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même que cet homme ne mentait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc ?

L'homme eut un sourire mystérieux avant de répondre.

\- Ton gardien. Alors, que décides-tu ? Choisi vite, les hommes se rapprochent.

La jeune fille le regarda et se dit qu'après tout rien ne l'attendait dans ce monde et jamais elle n'y avait été heureuse et que cet homme mente ou non, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle hocha alors la tête sous le sourire bienveillant du vieillard qui posa sa main sur son front, elle sentit soudainement le monde tanguer sous ses pieds et son esprit commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre

\- Sois forte mon enfant, beaucoup d'épreuves t'attendent là-bas. Je veillerai sur toi. Ma Luinil…

Puis ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Perte et Rencontre

**Chapitre 1 : Perte et Rencontre**

Ce fut la douce sensation de l'herbe fraîche caressant son visage qui réveilla la jeune fille. Elle se redressa étourdi, se massant le front. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant lui été passé dessus. Après avoir poussé un gémissement de mal être elle finit par regarder autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une jolie clairière, une brise légère soulevait ses long cheveux couleur d'argent et le chant doux d'un ruisseau qui couler plus bas apaisa quelques instants son cœur. Alors, si elle avait bien compris ce que le vieillard lui avait raconté, elle se trouvait sur une Terre nommée Arda. Elle se leva alors et commença à marcher en direction du ruisseau, bizarrement elle se sentait différente comme si quelque chose de profondément ancré en elle venait de refaire surface. Luinil s'approcha du ruisseau voulant se rafraîchir et ainsi s'éclaircir les idées mais quand elle vit son reflet elle poussa un cri monstrueux et reculant jusqu'à tomber sur les fesses, effrayée. La personne qu'elle venait de voir dans la rivière ne pouvait être elle. Déterminée à comprendre elle se repencha prudemment et examina la beauté qui la regardé. De long cheveux d'argent encadraient un visage fin sans imperfection, un port de tête altier et des yeux..des yeux d'un bleu profond où l'on pouvait actuellement y lire de la crainte et de l'admiration. Mais ce qui la déstabilisa le plus furent les oreilles en pointes. Elle avança une main vers le reflet avec méfiance et vit que la femme en face faisait la même chose. Pourtant quand leurs mains se rencontrèrent la jeune fille ne toucha que l'eau glacée du ruisseau. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Alors cette beauté fatale...c'était vraiment elle ? Elle secoua la tête avec un rire nerveux se reculant en tremblant légèrement. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Brusquement une voix bien connue résonna derrière elle.

\- Eh bien, tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça !

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et se figea. Un jeune homme aux cheveux long et d'un rouge flamboyant portant des vêtements un peu moyenâgeux mais qui, bizarrement, ne faisait absolument pas ridicule sur lui s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, cette voix, cet air narquois, elle les connaissait mais normalement la personne à qui elle appartenait n'était absolument pas humain et vivait en elle. Elle vit le jeune homme avoir un sourire en coin.

\- Oui Luinil, je suis Alastor et je ne suis pas un démon, bien que je sois capable de prendre la forme d'un gros loup.

Les jambes flageolante Luinil les sentit se dérober, le dénommé Alastor du la retenir de s'effondrer. La pauvre ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Mais..Tu... Tu étais en moi ! Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Le jeune homme la fixa avant de s'asseoir, la prenant dans ses bras rassurants et commença à parler d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

\- Tu es Luinil et moi je suis ton protecteur. Depuis ta naissance je n'existe que pour te protéger dans un monde ou dans un autre quel que soit ma forme. Que tu fasses de bonnes ou mauvaises choses, je serais toujours à tes côtés et écouterais le moindre de tes ordres.

En entendant ça la jeune fille reprenant du poil de la bête ricana lui lançant un regard amusé.

\- Toi ? M'écouter ? Tu plaisante j'espère ? Depuis toujours tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux en grognant avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Tu es spéciale Luinil et tu possèdes des pouvoirs infiniment puissants. Tu es née ici, dans ce monde. Tout ce que t'a raconté ce vieillard était vrai. Les personnes qui te pourchassaient sur Terre ne cherchaient qu'à te ramener ici, en Terre du Milieu, sur Arda.

Luinil encaissait toutes ces révélations sans un mot, écoutant religieusement l'homme qui avait toujours été près d'elle. Elle avait une confiance absolu en lui et croyait chacune de ses dires depuis toujours. Quand il lui avait avoué être son protecteur cela ne l'avait pas étonné, à ses yeux, il l'avait toujours été et faisait même office de grand frère. Il la protégerait toujours, elle le savait. Alastor avait toujours été là dans la joie comme dans la tristesse et qu'il soit près d'elle en chair et en os, qu'elle ait des bras dans lesquels se blottir quand elle aurait peur, la rassuré infiniment. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui.

\- Mais...Al.. Pourquoi m'a-t-on ramené ici ? Qu'attendent-t-ils de moi ? Je ne connais rien de cette Terre. Ça se trouve je ne parle même pas leur langue et... enfin...

Alastor en un instinct protecteur la berça doucement quand il sentit l'odeur des larmes de sa protégée. Elle avait peur et était perdu ce qui en soit, été tout à fait normal. Une chanson dans une langue que bizarrement, elle comprit tout de suite, sorti de la bouche de son ami, l'apaisant. Son chagrin s'évapora tel qu'il était venu. Reprenant toute sa verve, son mordant et son courage, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond.

\- Bon alors si je suis là c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison n'est-ce pas ? Si on allait la chercher cette raison ?

Alastor éclata de rire en voyant la jeune fille reprendre du pep's tout en se relevant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il faudrait que tu te changes. Tu ne peux pas parcourir la Terre du Milieu ainsi.

Il indiqua le vieux pantalon usé ainsi que le tee-shirt trop court de la jeune femme. Le regardant comme s'il était débile elle s'écria.

\- Et tu vois un magasin de fringue dans le coin toi ?

Alastor eut un sourire amusé avant de lui tendre une tenue qu'il venait de sortir d'un sac en peau. Luinil observa la tenue en haussant les sourcils. Celle-ci se composait d'une sorte de leggins noir, d'un tee-shirt a manche long moulant de même couleur, d'une cote de maille brillant comme des milliers de diamants et pourtant légère comme une plume qui l'ébloui, d'un sorte de sweet blanc et une grande cape noire à capuche complétait sa tenue. Elle se vêtit sans véritable gêne devant Alastor qui fixait les alentours. En la voyant habillé avec les affaires de ce monde, il l'a trouva infiniment belle. Avec beaucoup de tendresse il posa un magnifique diadème d'argent autour de sa tête sublimant son visage ainsi que ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressé avec soin. Ceux-ci lui arrivant en bas du dos auraient pu être gênant pour le voyage. Alastor posa alors un collier dont le pendentif représentait une magnifique étoile de couleur bleu azur dans sa main.

\- Luinil, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais ôter ce pendentif. Porte le constamment, il contiendra tes pouvoirs et surtout il masquera ton apparence aux yeux des autres. Seul moi pourrai te voir telle que tu es réellement.

Devant l'air si sérieux de son protecteur, Luinil hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

\- Pourquoi. Pourquoi dois-je cacher mon apparence ? Je suis moche à ce point ?

Alastor devant la bêtise de la jeune fille éclata de rire provoquant chez elle un air boudeur. Elle le poussa sans ménagement, se dirigeant vers la forêt, furieuse. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'Alastor la rattrapa, il vit qu'elle l'avait tout de même écouté car son collier était bien autour de son cou délicat.

\- Tu es très loin d'être moche Luinil ! Tu es même le plus bel être qui existe dans l'univers entier. Mais tu illumine beaucoup trop...Comment t'expliquer, murmura-t-il devant son air d'incompréhension total malgré le léger rougissement dû aux précédents compliments, Luinil, tu es une étoile. Tu brilles autant qu'elles si ce n'est plus. Tu possèdes une aura de pureté et d'innocence que personne ne peux dépasser et tu ne la contrôle pas ! Tu envoûterais tous les êtres passant autour de toi tant que tu ne contrôleras pas ça !

La jeune fille grogna peu convaincu d'être aussi belle qu'il pouvait le dire et protesta

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi je ne t'envoûte pas toi ?

Alastor la regarda avec un air brusquement grave et sérieux

\- Mais tu l'as fait Luinil. Tu m'as envoûté dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Quand ta mère t'a mise au monde. J'étais là, et ton père en voyant mon dévouement pour toi m'a désigné pour être ton protecteur. Ce qui fut un immense honneur et un véritable plaisir.

Luinil en entendant ça écarquilla les yeux

\- Attends...Al...Tu..Tu connais mes parents ?

Alastor comprenant qu'il avait fait une bourde, se fustigea avant de soupirer en hochant la tête

\- Ton père Luinil...Il est l'être le plus puissant au monde et est vénéré par tous.

La jeune fille buvait ses paroles, n'y croyant pas, comment Alastor avait pu lui cacher une chose pareille pendant toute ses années ?

\- Quel est son nom ? Et ma mère ? Qui était-elle ?

Alastor soupira et voyant qu'il n'avait plus le choix lâcha la bombe. Enfin ce qui aurait dû en être une si la jeune fille connaissait les croyances et l'histoire de ce monde.

\- Tu es Luinil, fille d'Eru et d'Elenwë, une des plus belles Haute Elfes qui ait pu exister.

Luinil le fixa un long moment avant de tourner les talons. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir caché une chose si importante. Il connaissait ses parents qui, semblait-il, étaient des gens importants. Une larme roula sur sa joue et quand Alastor la sentit avec son flair de loup son cœur se serra. Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser. En voyant le jour baisser, il se reprit.

\- Luinil, tes parents me les ont confiés et dans ce monde, tu en auras besoin.

En entendant cela elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que lui tendait son ami de toujours. Un arc d'un blanc neige où de nombreuse gravures plus belles les unes que les autres étaient dessinées ainsi qu'un carquois et des flèches de même couleur. Elle apprit d'Alastor que celui-ci était magique. Son père l'avait enchanté afin qu'elle ne soit jamais à court de flèche. Elle reçut aussi des dagues et une épée elfique. Alastor lui confia que le diadème et le collier étaient des cadeaux de sa mère. Malgré sa colère, Luinil était ému aux larmes. Une fois correctement armée, ils prirent la route. La jeune fille glissa sa main dans celle du garçon, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Alastor.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, un cri strident retentit. Un cri terrible, qui fit trembler la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles avant de brusquement sentir que quelque chose venait de lui rentrer dedans. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant quatre petits hommes aux regards affolés. Celui qui lui était rentré dedans se releva et, en la voyant, bafouilla des excuses. Évidemment, Luinil ne compris absolument rien à ce qu'il disait mais compris en le voyant s'incliner de nombreuses fois. Elle lui fit un sourire doux, lui montrant qu'elle l'excusait. Se tourna vers Alastor elle dit, d'une voix que les jeunes gens devant eux auraient qualifiée de chantante.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi je ne les comprends pas ? Auraient-ils besoin d'aide ? Demande-leur s'il te plaît, je sais que tu comprends parfaitement ce qu'ils disent Alastor.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de s'exécuter. Les petits hommes se lancèrent des coups d'œil inquiet de savoir s'il pouvait ou non leur faire confiance mais le regard inquiet et concerné de Luinil les persuada.

\- Nous sommes en route pour Bree nous devons retrouver un ami là-bas.

\- Pour quel raison courrez-vous donc ainsi ? Demanda Alastor un peu surpris

\- Nous... Des cavaliers noirs nous poursuivent...

Alastor blanchit en entendant ça. Fidèlement, il rapporta les paroles à sa Dame car même si elle était son amie, elle était avant tout sa Dame. De son côté, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la décision d'accompagner les petits hommes malgré le refus d'Alastor, qu'elle ignora complètement.

\- Dit leur que nous les accompagneront jusqu'à Bree. Nous pourrons les protéger et ils m'ont l'air bien sympathique.

En soupirant Alastor s'exécuta. La petite compagnie eut un air surpris avant qu'un immense sourire vint orner le visage d'un des quatre qui avait l'air d'être le plus enclin à faire des bêtises. Ils se mirent en route. Luinil apprit alors que ces petits êtres étaient des hobbits. Le plus discret se prénommé Frodon Saquet et son ami qui semblait être au petit soin pour lui, Sam Gamgie. Mais ceux qui la faisaient le plus rire, était sans aucun doute Merry et Pippin, qui enchaînaient les bêtises et les blagues. Alastor était plutôt silencieux depuis que le petit groupe les avait rejoints. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, Pippin et Merry mirent un point d'honneur à apprendre à la jeune fille le commun. Celle-ci, motivée, apprenait à une vitesse fulgurante, impressionnant les deux hobbits. Alastor lui, savait bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà toutes les langues de la Terre du Milieu. Elles étaient tout simplement enfouies dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il fallait réveiller, et les deux Hobbit s'en chargeaient apparemment très bien. Au bout de quelques heures Luinil put enfin comprendre et tenir une conversation plutôt approfondit avec les jeunes hobbits. Pippin lui avoua alors, qu'elle était la plus belle personne qu'il est pu rencontrer en rougissant, ce qui tira un sourire à la jeune femme qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse le remerciant. En effet, quand elle portait son pendentif, sa beauté presque féerique d'Elfe était terni, mais elle n'en restait pas moins séduisante. Ses yeux avaient gardé leur couleur, son visage était légèrement plus rond, ses cheveux moins longs et d'un noir corbeau et ses oreilles avaient la forme d'oreilles humaine. Seul son corps, fin svelte et gracieux ne changeait pas au grand désespoir d'Alastor qui savait très bien qu'il aurait du pain sur la planche pour empêcher les êtres de sexe masculin d'approcher sa Dame. Tout le monde fini par se coucher, exténués par leur longue marche. Ce fut aux aurores qu'Alastor les réveilla. Les hobbits qui voulaient profiter un peu plus de la chaleur de leurs couches, grognèrent mais le jeune homme fut intraitable et tira violemment sur les couvertures de Merry et Pippin. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner que Luinil avait fait et retrouvèrent le sourire, la complimentant sur ses capacités culinaires. Elle leur sourit en guise de remerciement et ils levèrent le camp une fois la panse des hobbits bien pleine. Ils traversèrent une forêt et, tout comme les hobbits, Luinil s'émerveillait devant le paysage. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par le même cri que la veille. En l'entendant Alastor banda son arc tandis que la jeune femme, se reprenant, fit de même, surprise de voir que les gestes ainsi que le maintien de l'arme viennent aussi naturellement. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Frodon avait l'air absent mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, murmurant dans sa langue d'origine

\- Al, j'ai le sentiment qu'on a intérêt à décampé d'ici et rapidement ! Pourrais-tu te transformer et porter les hobbits ?

\- Hors de question que je t'abandonne ! s'écria le jeune homme indigné.

Luinil leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Al, de plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un que je peux appeler...

Sur ses mots elle siffla. Un sifflement mélodieux et doux. Les hobbits les avaient regardés échanger dans leur langue si bizarre que personne ne comprenait. Elle ressemblait à de l'elfique mais d'après Frodon, qui avait quelques notions de Sindarin, ce n'en était pas. Soudain, les surprenant, elle poussa un sifflement qui donnait envie de chanter. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent apparaître un cheval noir d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle l'enjamba sans difficulté, tendis la main à Frodon qu'il saisit un peu méfiant, et l'attira contre elle faisant de même avec Sam le plaçant derrière elle. C'est alors que sous le regard horrifié des hobbits, Alastor se transforma en un loup presque aussi grand que le cheval et s'accroupit.

\- Merry, Pippin, montez, il ne vous fera aucun mal !

Incertain les deux hobbits hésitèrent mais décidèrent, sous les cris insistant de Luinil de le faire.

\- Accrochez-vous !

Luinil murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son cheval qui partit dans un galop terriblement rapide, le loup suivant sans difficulté.

\- Frodon indiquez moi la direction à prendre !

Le hobbit s'exécuta sans attendre en entendant les cris se rapprocher. Bizarrement près de la jeune femme, il avait plus de facilité à résister à l'appel de l'anneau. Luinil quant à elle avait ressenti une sombre ombre flotté autour de Frodon comme si les ténèbres n'attendaient qu'un relâchement de sa part pour prendre possession du jeune hobbit. Merry leur hurla alors de se diriger vers un ponton au nom bizarre et la jeune fille, suivant les indications, en pris le chemin. Le ponton se rapprochait à la même allure que les cavaliers noirs, terriblement vite. En voyant le radeau attaché, elle dégaina et sans arrêter son cheval, trancha les amarres. Le Maeras et les hobbit sur son dos en sécurité mais quand elle se retourna son sang se glaça. Merry et Pippin arrivaient en courant tandis qu'Alastor, son Alastor, grondait, effrayant le cheval noir qui se cabra faisant tomber le cavalier noir. Les deux hobbits sautèrent sur le radeau déjà loin du ponton tandis qu'elle hurlait.

\- AL ! VIENS DEPECHE !

Mais quand son regard plongea dans celui du loup, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Son regard était débordant d'amour et elle put clairement y voir un adieu jusqu'à ce qu'il saute à la gorge du cheval, se détournant d'elle. Décidé à tous les protéger, les cris de sa Dame devant son sacrifice lui brisèrent le cœur mais il était décidé et ce n'est que quand elle disparut à l'horizon qu'il se laissa tomber, le corps mutilé.

Luinil quant à elle, pleurait. Elle pleurait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Son ami, son frère, son protecteur venait de se sacrifier pour les protéger. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien avait d'importance. Les hobbits effarés et terriblement triste devant le sacrifice du jeune homme qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier, essayèrent tant bien que mal de la consolé. Merry et Pippin s'asseyant près d'elle en lui frottant le dos tendrement, Sam guidant le radeau et Frodon agenouillé près d'elle fini par la prendre dans ses bras en rougissant légèrement, sentant l'odeur fraîche de la jeune femme, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle finit par s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son cheval, qui était resté près d'elle, enfouis son nez dans son cou avant de s'allonger et elle s'appuya contre son flanc. Elle le caressa longuement avant de finalement s'endormir, complètement anéantie par la mort de la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa seule famille. Ce fut Frodon qui la réveilla.

\- Nous sommes arrivés Dame Luinil.

La jeune fille se leva le cœur lourd, tandis que son cheval s'ébrouer en sautant sur la terre ferme. Elle proposa aux jeunes hobbits de lier leurs sacs entre eux et de les poser sur la croupe de son cheval, qu'elle avait décidé de nommé _Dairiun (_ horreur des ombres de la nuit). Les hobbits soulagés, la remercièrent et la jeune femme s'exécuta sans plus tarder. Ils marchèrent encore une heure ou deux dans le silence, Dairiun suivant sagement sa maîtresse, avant d'apercevoir les barricades de la ville de Bree. Une fois la palissade passée, elle se tourna vers ses nouveaux amis.

\- Où vous attends votre ami ?

\- A l'auberge du Poney Fringant !

Amusé par le nom malgré elle, elle les accompagna jusqu'à l'auberge. Une fois devant celle-ci elle décrocha leurs sacs et leur rendit avec un sourire triste.

\- Je suppose que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Les hobbits prirent un air horrifié, avant que Frodon prenne la parole.

\- Avez-vous des obligations ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous serons ravis de vous accueillir dans notre petit groupe, après tout …Vous nous avez protégés…

Le regard de la jeune fille se voila en entendant cela et Frodon se mordit l'intérieur de la joue se fustigeant d'avoir été aussi maladroit. En voyant l'air contrit du jeune hobbit elle fit un doux sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, si ma présence ne vous gêne pas je serais ravi de vous accompagner.

Les hobbits eurent un grand sourire et tandis que Frodon allait demander les chambres, Pippin et Merry accompagnèrent la jeune fille jusqu'aux écuries. Après avoir pris soin que Dairiun soit à son aise, ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge sans que la jeune femme ait auparavant rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête sous les regards plutôt consentant des deux hobbits. En voyant le regard inquiet de Frodon, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle s'assit en face de lui et Frodon fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu profond de Luinil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète autant ?

Frodon la fixa avant de murmurer.

\- Mon ami n'est toujours pas arrivé et je n'aime pas le regard que le rôdeur du nord pose sur nous.

D'un geste discret, le jeune hobbit indiqua la direction de l'homme. Sans gêne la jeune femme se tourna vers le fameux rôdeur qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. S'ensuivit un combat de regard que le rôdeur perdit sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Frodon. Votre ami va surement arriver et quant à ce rodeur, s'il nous gêne je le zigouille !

Elle eut un rire sous le regard effaré de Frodon. Mais voir la jeune femme rire après tous ces événements lui mirent du baume au cœur. La voix de Pippin résonna alors soudainement avec force

\- Saquet ? Bien sûr que je connais un Saquet !

La jeune fille fut surprise de voir Frodon se lever brusquement et se jeter sur son cousin, mais malheureusement il se cogna contre un homme et tomba en arrière. Luinil vit alors un anneau en or et pourtant entourer d'une substance noire qui, comme guider par une force inconnu, se dirigea directement sur son doigt tendu. Elle vit soudainement Frodon devenir sombre et affolé, une brume noire l'entourant. Elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais le rôdeur avait rapidement bougé entraînant le jeune hobbit dans un coin, à part. Dans le souci de le protéger, Luinil se leva d'un bond et suivit l'homme. Elle le vit menacer son ami et dégaina, glissant la lame sous la gorge du rôdeur qui releva tout de suite la tête tandis qu'une voix féminine et glaciale retentissait à son oreille.

\- Je vous conseille de le lâcher immédiatement si vous tenez à la vie.

Sans un mot, l'homme s'exécuta. Luinil garda tout de même son arme pointé vers lui.

\- Frodon, prenez vos affaires, nous partons d'ici. L'ordre avait été dit d'une voix douce et calme mais le jeune hobbit devina qu'il avait intérêt à obéir quand ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il réunit toute la petite troupe et ils revinrent vers Luinil angoissé.

\- Et maintenant ? Frodon la regardait attendant ses directives.

\- Tous les quatre montez sur Dairiun, il saura quoi faire. Quand il s'arrêtera, descendez cachez-vous et attendez moi. Est-ce bien compris ?

Les hobbits hochèrent la tête avant de décoller en direction des écuries. Luinil se tourna alors vers le rôdeur qui la regardait un peu ébahit.

\- Vous et moi, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Sans un mot de plus elle entraîna le rôdeur vers une chambre, le fixa un instant avant de rengainer.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous à mes amis ?

L'homme la fixa avec animosité.

\- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être parce que je vous le demande ?

\- Ne l'avez-vous donc pas vu disparaître ? Votre ami est en danger, il transporte avec lui…

Elle le coupa sans sommation

\- …les ténèbres. Vous ne m'apprenez rien rôdeur du Nord. Je l'ai vu, il n'a pas disparu il a simplement basculé le temps d'un instant. Je ne sais ce qu'est cet anneau mais il ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Je ne vous laisserez pas vous approchez de lui sans connaitre vos intentions.

A sa grande surprise le rôdeur eut un sourire et se découvrit.

\- Un vrai chien de garde n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et je ne souhaitais que protéger votre ami. En mettant cet anneau, il a appelé ses serviteurs. Les Nazguls. Ils sont attirés par son pouvoir. Ils sont en danger. Je suis là pour vous aider. Mais, à qui ais je à faire ?

Avec méfiance la jeune femme se découvrir et le cœur d'Aragorn s'arrêta un instant, on disait que l'étoile du soir était sublime mais la femme qu'il avait en face de lui, objectivement, la surpasser de loin. Reprenant ses esprits, il plongea dans ses yeux où l'on pouvait voir toute les couleurs de l'océan.

\- Je m'appelle Luinil _. Almareä Aurë Aragorn fils d'Arathorn._ (Bonjour)

Aragorn plus que surpris de l'entendre parler elfique, lui rendit son salut. Elle se détourna alors et sorti avec rapidité de l'auberge suivit par le rodeur qui se figea en voyant le magnifique étalon qui se tenait devant lui. Sous le déluge, elle avait remis sa capuche et sauta sur le dos de son animal, elle tendit la main au rodeur qui la saisit et monta derrière elle tendit qu'elle murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de son animal qui partit dans un galop effréné. Il courut pendant de longue minutes avant de s'arrêter dans une clairière, elle sauta alors à terre caressant l'encolure de la bête.

\- MERRY, PIPPIN, FRODON, SAM ! SORTEZ !

Ce fut Merry qui apparut en premier.

\- Luinil c'est vous ?

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire doux tendit que rassuré les jeunes hobbits s'approchaient, méfiant tout de même, en voyant le rodeur au côté de la jeune femme.

\- Que fait-il ici ? demanda Frodon, méfiant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Frodon, il ne vous fera rien. Le rassura Luinil. Aragorn se présenta et fit un feu. Au loin on put alors entendre les hurlements furieux des Nazguls et Luinil eut un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres avant que ses pensées la ramènent à Alastor. Son visage s'assombrit sous l'œil surpris du rôdeur et ceux peinés des hobbits.

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde, Saisissant ses armes elle s'éloigna ayant besoin d'être seule.

Les hobbits expliquèrent la raison du revirements de Luinil à Aragorn qui regarda ensuite dans sa direction inquiet. Il se tourna alors vers les hobbit, leur murmurant qu'il était temps de dormir et sans un mot il s'allongea à son tour, son esprit tout de même troublé par cette jeune femme. Mais le sommeil reprit ses droits et l'entraina jusqu'au pays des rêves.


	3. Vérité

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Il faut dire que c'est elles qui m'aident à avancer dans l'histoire. En espérant que la suite vous plaira...

 **Chapitre 2 : Vérité**

Ce fut une bonne odeur de bacon qui réveilla Aragorn et les hobbits. Ils furent surpris de voir le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Le Rôdeur se fustigea de voir qu'il avait laissé la jeune fille les veiller toute la nuit sans se reposer. Pourtant, quand elle se présenta à eux avec un sourire, elle ne semblait nullement fatiguée par sa nuit blanche.

\- Bonjour les marmottes ! elle rit en voyant leurs têtes d'ensommeiller. Aragorn s'assit alors près d'elle qui était en train de cuisiner leurs petits déjeuner.

\- Vous auriez dû me réveiller. Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit !

Luinil le regarda avant de lui faire un sourire en voyant le jeune rôdeur inquiet.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Aragorn. Vous aviez apparemment bien plus besoin de dormir que moi et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveiller. Tenez, prenez un peu de bacon !

Elle lui tendit une assiette avec du bacon et un œuf ainsi qu'un morceau de pain et fit de même avec les hobbits qui avalèrent tout cela rapidement en commentant sa cuisine.

\- Ma Dame, votre cuisine est excellente ! dit enthousiaste Pippin tandis que tout le groupe approuvait faisant rougir de plaisir Luinil.

\- C'est ainsi que nous faisons le petit déjeuner dans mon pays.

\- Et bien j'aimerai bien visiter votre pays moi ! affirma Pippin sous les rires de la jeune femme et d'Aragorn qui reprit son sérieux.

\- Et d'où venait-vous Mademoiselle ?

La jeune fille se rembrunit. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça sans passer pour une folle ? Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle n'eut pas le choix.

\- Je viens d'au-delà l'océan, un pays bien différent que la terre du Milieu où toute trace de magie a disparu.

Ses cinq compagnons l'écoutaient religieusement, curieux tandis qu'Aragorn fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel pays mais décida de lui faire confiance. Luinil voulant changer de sujet fit un sourire en demandant aux hobbits de lui parler de leur Comté. Ce qu'ils firent avec joie.

\- Oh la Comté ! s'écria avec un grand sourire Merry. C'est la plus belle des régions. Des forêts luxuriantes, des plaines de verdure à perte de vue…

\- … des festins et des fêtes toujours plaisantes… suivit Pippin

\- …Et de la nourriture et de la bière à volonté.

\- Le Paradis sur Terre ! Dirent les cousins d'une même voix sous le rire et le sourire d'Aragorn et Luinil.

\- Je vois que vous aimez votre foyer mes chers amis.

Les hobbits hochèrent la tête et tout le monde se tourna vers le rôdeur qui comprit que c'était à lui de parler. Il grimaça avant de s'atteler à la tâche en soupirant.

\- Je suis un des Dunedains, mais j'ai été pendant longtemps élevé à Foncombe sous la protection du seigneur Elrond.

\- Foncombe ? le regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre, et quel peuple y vit ?

La compagnie se tourna vers elle plus que surpris qu'elle pose une telle question. Tout le monde savait qui peuplé Foncombe. Ce fut Sam qui lui répondit.

\- Mais, ma Dame, ce sont les Elfes qui y vivent. Vous ne saviez pas cela ?

La jeune fille rougis brusquement de honte. Dire qu'elle ne savait pas où vivait son propre peuple. Elle se redressa alors.

\- Bon il est temps de partir.

Récupérant les affaires, elle chargea Dairiun qui ne broncha pas quand Aragorn la rejoignit.

\- Luinil, je suis surpris que vous ne sachiez où vivent les elfes et que malgré cela vous ayez un tel cheval.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise à son tour.

\- Que vient faire Dairiun dans cette histoire ?

\- Et bien... Ce cheval me semble être un Maeras. Je suis surpris qu'il vous ait choisi, les Maeras sont devenu très rare et la magie les accompagne.

Luinil le regarda véritablement choqué avant de lui répondre en caressant le chanfrein de son cheval.

\- Et bien... je ne sais pas, pour moi Dairiun est certes un étalon pas comme les autres et est doté d'une surprenante intelligence mais de là à penser qu'il était si spécial… Vous m'apprenez quelque chose seigneur Aragorn.

Le rôdeur la regarda un moment sourire et caresser son animal décidant de ne pas insister, voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de la jeune femme.

\- Nous devons nous diriger vers Foncombe. Le Seigneur Elrond saura quoi faire. Décida Aragorn.

\- Nous allons voir les Elfes ! murmura Sam émerveillé.

\- J'espère qu'ils auront de bonnes saucisses et beaucoup d'herbe à pipe ! s'exclama Pippin sous le rire tonitruant de Luinil.

\- Décidément vous ne pensez qu'à manger cher ami !

Pippin eut un sourire fier avant que son cousin lui frappe le haut du crâne avec un air exaspéré. C'est sur cette décision et les disputes des hobbits qu'ils prirent la route. Ils marchèrent longtemps, les hobbits se relayant sur le dos de Dairiun. Avant d'arriver devant une immense colline où trônait des sortes de Dolmen, Aragorn affirmant qu'il devrait s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à s'installer. Faisant confiance aux hobbit, la jeune femme décida de faire une sieste bien méritée. Grand mal lui en fit, c'est une odeur de saucisse griller qui la réveilla, elle poussa un cri surpris en entendant Frodon se précipiter vers le feu, l'éteignant en traitant ses confrères d'idiots. Mais il était bien trop tard, les Nazguls ayant vu la lumière approchaient. Aragorn avait disparu et la jeune femme compris que c'était à elle de protéger ses amis. Elle les fit monter en haut de la forteresse attendant les Nazguls, arme à la main. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent, elle sentait la peur des hobbits qui passèrent devant elle pour la protéger. Malgré la situation critique, elle eut un sourire doux. Quand elle remarqua que ses flèches n'avaient aucun effet elle blanchit. Ses ennemis avançaient tandis qu'eux reculer mais ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dos à un mur. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, ces spectres représenter les ténèbres et elle…elle était la lumière. La solution devint comme évidente. Elle attrapa les hobbits les projetant derrière elle en hurlant.

\- Fermez les yeux !

Les hobbits répliquèrent mais elle les fixa en leurs murmurant.

\- Faites-moi confiance !

C'est avec peur et appréhension qu'ils décidèrent de s'exécuter. Ne contrôlant pas sa lumière, elle avait simplement peur de les rendre aveugle et malgré les avertissements de son protecteur, elle ôta le bijou. Aussitôt son apparence changea et sa lumière éclata tel un soleil dans l'ombre faisant hurler les Nazguls qui ne purent que fuir devant la puissance de la jeune femme. Ce n'est quand les voyant loin d'eux qu'elle remit son collier en murmurant à ses amis.

\- Vous pouvez rouvrirent les yeux mes amis.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et poussèrent un cri surpris en voyant que la terre autrefois aride venait d'être tapis d'une herbe fraiche.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

Luinil se retourna en voyant un Aragorn ébahit.

\- VOUS ! Non mais où étiez-vous ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre bon sang ! cria-t-elle sur le rodeur qui recula devant sa colère.

\- Je faisais une ronde !

\- Et ils sont passés à travers vos filets ! Bon sang Aragorn ! La prochaine fois prévenez-moi !

Furieuse, elle tourna les talons se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la question du rodeur, elle chargea son cheval.

\- Que faites-vous ? s'écria Sam.

\- Nous ne pouvons restez plus longtemps ici ! ils vont revenir !

Le rôdeur l'ayant rejointe hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation tandis que les hobbit se présentèrent devant la jeune femme tête basse. Elle les regarda surprise pendant qu'ils prenaient la parole.

\- Vous nous avez sauvez la vie. Nous vous remercions pour cela et nous vous sommes redevables.

Elle eut un sourire en posant une main sur l'épaule de Frodon qui venait de parler pour eux quatre.

\- Ne vous en faites pas chers hobbits. Vous êtes mes amis, n'est-il pas normal de s'entraider entre amis ? Vous ne me devez rien.

Et sans un mot de plus elle reprit la route, Aragorn en tête. Ils marchèrent longtemps et ce ne fut qu'à midi que la cité d'Imladris apparue. Les hobbits et la jeune fille écarquillèrent les yeux devant la beauté du lieu. L'harmonie et la magie y régner. Suivant Aragorn, elle vit du coin de l'œil que les Elfes s'arrêtaient à leurs passages, fixant Frodon avant de tourner leurs regards sur elle, la faisant rougir de gêne. Pour une fois elle aurait tout donné pour qu'Alastor fasse détourner le regard à ses types mais elle rit quand elle remarqua que les hobbits s'en chargeaient en lançant des regards d'avertissement de partout. Ses amis tenaient à elle et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils arrivèrent alors devant des escaliers, elle ôta le chargement du dos de son cheval que tous les Elfes regardaient avec émerveillement et elle fut fière de son compagnon de voyage. Une fois celui-ci déchargé du poids des bagages, il s'ébroua et sous l'accord de sa maitresse parti au grand galop dans le sens inverse. Dairiun n'était pas fait pour les écuries et préféré nettement s'évaporer dans la nature, ne revenant qu'à l'appel de sa maitresse. Aragorn la ramena alors sur terre.

\- Suivez-moi, le Seigneur Elrond nous attend.

La petite troupe s'exécuta regardant autour d'eux, les elfes faisait vraiment des prouesses d'architecture. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvait un elfe qu'elle devinait, possédait une grande sagesse, ainsi que deux personnes lui ressemblant étonnamment à ses côtés. Aragorn baissa alors la tête une main sur le cœur.

 _\- Almareä Aurë Seigneur Elrond._

L'homme lui rendit son salut.

\- Je vous présente Frodon Saquet porteur de l'anneau, Sam, Merry et Pippin.

Luinil était resté dans l'ombre volontairement. Elrond fixa les hobbits silencieusement et tourna son regard sur Luinil.

\- Et qui est cette jeune personne qui se cache à mon regard ?

Aragorn me regarda avant de répondre.

\- Il s'agit de Luinil fille de… le jeune rôdeur écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne m'avait pas demandé, j'eu un grand rire avant de m'avancer réitérant le salut dans une langue elfique si ancienne qu'Elrond se leva brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis Luinil, fille d'Eru et d'Elenwë.

Tous les regards se posèrent brusquement sur moi avant que le seigneur de la cité dise d'une voix dure.

\- Jeune fille, nous détestons les menteurs ici. Comment osez-vous dire une telle chose en ces lieux ?

Tous les elfes autour d'elle la fixé avec dégoût, Aragorn eut un air déçu tandis que les hobbits bien plus enclin à la croire après l'épisode du Mont Venteux, la regardait avec curiosité.

\- Me traiteriez-vous de menteuse Seigneur ? lui demanda-t-elle indignée

Elrond commençant à véritablement s'énerver devant l'insolence et la grossièreté de la jeune fille, la fixa avec sévérité.

\- Jamais Eru, à ma connaissance, n'a eu d'enfant. Vous insultez notre Père à tous ! comment osez-vous ?!

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne le savez pas que cela est faux.

Luinil le fixait en commençant à s'énerver d'être jugé ainsi alors qu'elle disait la simple vérité.

\- Dans ce cas, prouvez-le !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais qu'est- ce qu'il avait ce seigneur à pas la croire ? Et qui était donc son père pour que tout le monde le prenne si mal ? Elle soupira, se concentrant pour essayer de ne pas les rendre aveugles et ôtât son collier, reprenant son apparence originelle sous les yeux ébahit de l'assemblée, sa lumière bien plus brillante que Galadrielle et sa prestance surpassant celle des Valars, Elrond ne put que s'agenouiller à ses pieds ainsi que tous les autres, se rendant compte à quel point ils s'étaient fourvoyer. Désormais, il craignait les remontrances et Luinil n'eut aucun mal à le deviner en lisant dans ses pensées mais elle devinait que cet elfe était profondément bon.

\- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir crue.

Luinil le fixa un long moment avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce et chantante.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas seigneur Elrond, je comprends votre méfiance, la prochaine fois ne juger pas trop vite, cela pourrais causer votre perte.

De voir toutes ses personnes agenouillés devant elle sans même oser la regarder, la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous en prie relevez-vous, de par vos agissements depuis ces nombreux millénaires vous méritez autant de respect que moi.

Elrond rougit sous le compliment avant de s'exécuter, ne la regardant pas, elle l'éblouissait bien trop et la regardait aurait été du suicide pour ses pauvres yeux. Il se permit de relever ceux-ci quand elle remit son collier.

\- Je vous demanderez que ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle n'en sorte pas. Mon identité doit absolument rester anonyme.

Elrond encore sous le choc hocha la tête. Puis elle reprit un air jovial avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

\- Bon où est la boustifaille ? C'est qu'on a faim nous ! N'est-ce pas Pippin ?

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête. Luinil fronça alors les sourcils avant de dire.

\- Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Frodon, Sam. Ce que je suis ne change rien. Je suis la même depuis le début. Vous m'avez aidé et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante ! ne laissez pas mon identité véritable gâcher cette belle amitié !

Ses compagnons la regardèrent un long moment avant d'acquiescer retrouvant leurs sourires. Elrond les conduit avec un sourire vers quelques tables où trônait de nombreuses victuailles sur lesquels les voyageurs se jetèrent. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Luinil et ses amis étaient attablés quand soudain le regard de Luinil fut attiré vers le balcon. Suivant son instinct, elle s'y dirigea et ses yeux tombèrent sur un elfe en train d'affuter ses flèches. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais son cœur rata quelques battements, elle sentit comme un lien incassable se forger tel une chaine la reliant à lui. De longs cheveux blonds encadré un visage parfait, ses beaux yeux d'un bleu ciel était concentré sur sa tâche mais comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, il redressa la tête et malgré le fait qu'il soit à plus de 50 mètres de distance ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille, accentuant l'impression étrange qu'avait Luinil. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle sentit que ce serait lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Elle grava son beau visage dans son esprit et une forte douleur pris son cœur en otage, rompant la magie du moment elle tomba à genoux en gémissant. Aragorn qui avait décidé de venir lui parler la trouva ainsi, inquiet il se précipita vers la jeune femme.

\- Luinil ! Qu'avez-vous ?

La jeune fille ne put que montrer, sans gêne, l'elfe en contrebas qui, étonnamment, était dans la même position qu'elle. Aragorn se tournant vers elle sans comprendre. Jamais son ami n'aurait fait du mal à une si belle femme.

\- Son…nom… souffla-t-elle comme si cela pouvait apaiser sa souffrance.

Surpris Aragorn lui offrit tout de même

\- Il s'agit de Legolas Vertefeuille, le prince de Mirkwood.

La douleur violente de la jeune femme disparue alors telle qu'elle était venu sous l'incompréhension d'Aragorn. Elle se releva doucement tandis que sous la surprise du rôdeur le jeune prince faisait de même en relevant la tête vers Luinil. Il fut soudainement pris d'un doute terrible quand il vit la lueur particulière dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Luinil ? l'appela-t-il inquiet

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, son regard et son attention dirigés vers le jeune elfe. Elrond les rejoignit ensuite en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

\- C'est inutile mon ami. Dame Luinil vient de trouver son âme sœur, elle ne vous écoutera pas.

Aragorn en entendant ça écarquilla les yeux.

\- Un prince elfe pour une personne aussi puissante et importante qu'elle ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Legolas, il m'est un ami très cher mais elle est tout de même la fille d'Eru… je ne comprends pas Seigneur…

Le Seigneur regarda Luinil et Legolas qui s'approchait du balcon, la regardant comme on regarde le plus beau des joyaux, attiré tel un aimant vers elle qui ne bougée pas.

\- Vous devriez pourtant être le plus à même de comprendre...Laissons les mon ami.

Aragorn hocha la tête avant de suivre le seigneur Elrond laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.


	4. La Communauté de l'Anneau

**Pour répondre à vos question, j'essayerai de faire en sorte que Luinil ne soit pas une Mary Sue, bien que cela soit difficile sachant qu'elle est tout de même la fille d'Eru ce qui n'est pas rien. Mais promis je ferais en sorte qu'elle n'en soit pas une. Vos Reviews m'ont fait grandement plaisir et me permette toujours d'avancer. Donc et bien...Voici la suite qui est plutôt...Mouvementé mais je vous laisse découvrir ^^**

 **Chapitre 3 : La Communauté de l'Anneau.**

La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas le départ de ses amis, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune prince. Celui-ci était désormais au plus près d'elle en contrebas. Il rompit soudainement le contact en posant une main sur son cœur et en s'inclinant gracieusement.

 _\- Almareä Aurë_.

Quand sa voix douce profonde et mélodieuse résonna, Luinil eut un frisson. Elle lui rendit son salut en rougissant légèrement.

\- Almareä Aurë Prince Legolas.

Elle lui fit un sourire doux qu'il lui rendit. Le cœur de Luinil semblait s'être arrêté tandis que celui du prince avait accéléré de plusieurs battements sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Enfin. Il savait tout de même qu'il avait devant lui la plus belle des choses qu'il ait pu voir durant sa longue vie d'elfe. A ses yeux, même la belle Galadrielle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il s'était sentit attiré par les yeux d'un bleu profond de la jeune femme et c'est la curiosité qui l'avait poussé à s'approché.

\- A qui ais je l'honneur ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir quel nom pouvait bien avoir cette beauté.

\- Luinil. Je m'appelle Luinil. Lui sourit-elle. Elle le fixa un moment avant d'ajouter. Je suis désolé seigneur, mais il faut que je retourne près de mes amis. Ils vont s'inquiéter de ma disparition. Un rire clair qui donna à Legolas un frisson agréable, s'échappa de sa bouche rosée.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, j'espère que nous nous recroiserons d'ici peu. Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Le prince la regarda tourner les talons après lui avoir rendu ses salutations et se surpris à avoir le cœur lourd en la voyant disparaitre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir, mais il était sur d'une chose. Il voulait la revoir. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il tourna à son tour les talons, rejoignant la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Il ne réussit à s'endormir que très tard dans la nuit, l'image de la jeune femme bien trop présente dans sa tête.

Luinil quant à elle, après avoir tourné les talons, se maudissait. Pourquoi donc avait elle fuit la compagnie du Prince ? L'excuse qu'elle lui avait dit tenait la route, mais elle savait bien qu'Aragorn savait où elle se trouvait et qu'il aurait rassuré ses amis. Mais nom d'un chien pourquoi avait-elle laissé passer une chance pareille ? Trop occupé à se maudire, elle ne vit pas Aragorn arrivé et sursauta quand il prit la parole avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je vois que le prince vous a tapé dans l'œil !

En entendant ça, le visage de la jeune fille changea de couleur, laissant place à un rouge pourpre. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir cela lui maintenant ? Elle le fusilla du regard quand il partit dans un grand rire.

\- Excusez-moi de vous dire que votre attirance pour lui n'était pas discrète sur le balcon, je me demande s'il la remarqué…

Luinil blanchit d'un coup à cette idée mais le rôdeur la rassura à moitié.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Legolas est tellement peu doué avec ce genre de chose que même si vous vous trémoussiez en petite tenue devant lui, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

En entendant ça Luinil éclata de rire, imaginant la scène, bien vite suivit par Aragorn. Quand leur fou rire se calma, Aragorn tendis le bras à la jeune femme, l'invitant par ce geste à se joindre à la soirée. Elle le saisit sans hésiter et suivit son ami. Durant tout le temps que dura la fête, la jeune femme ne cessa de penser à lui. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais son cœur, son âme et son corps le réclamait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait et cela l'effrayait quelque peu. Ce fut Elrond qui la sortit de ses songes.

\- Demain il y aura une réunion secrète concernant l'anneau de pouvoir. Souhaiteriez-vous en faire partie ?

Surprise de cette proposition, elle tourna la tête vers le seigneur des lieux et après quelques instants de réflexions elle acquiesça.

\- Cela me plairait beaucoup en effet. Et si ça ne vous ennui pas, je vais me retirer. Le sommeil me guette depuis déjà de longues minutes.

Elrond lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête, et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis, Luinil se retira dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur le grand lit et ferma les yeux. Exténuée, le sommeil l'emporta rapidement non sans avoir eu une dernière pensée pour l'elfe qui lui avait ravi son cœur.

Quand Luinil se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil se levait à peine. Elle eut un bâillement sonore et s'étira. En se levant, elle remarqua qu'une magnifique robe au couleur de l'océan, rappelant ses yeux, l'attendait sur le coffre en bois sculpté de la chambre. Elle la prit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant de plus près. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Sans attendre une seconde elle se précipita dans ce qu'elle savait être la salle de bain et glissa sous une douche bien chaude qui dura un long moment. Laissant ses muscles se détendre, elle se souvint de la journée d'hier mais son cœur s'assombri quand elle repensa à son protecteur. Il lui manquer terriblement, elle avait pris l'habitude de se confier à lui et elle aurait actuellement aimé qu'il soit prêt d'elle. Une larme s'échappa mais elle se perdit dans le flot de la douche. Elle s'empressa de sortir de ses pensées moroses et quitta la douche se séchant avant d'enfiler la robe qui semblait avoir été taillé pour elle. Elle mettait en valeurs tous ses attributs et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle s'attela à dompter ses cheveux. Une demi-heure plus tard, un diadème orné son front tandis qu'une coiffure plutôt compliqué parait sa tête. En s'observant dans la glace, elle se trouva jolie et se dit qu'elle aimerait bien faire craquer un certain elfe. Mais dès que l'idée lui fin elle se gifla mentalement en se traitant d'idiote. Ce fut un coup frappé à la porte qui la sortit de ses songes.

\- Oui ? Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Aragorn qui resta bouche bée en la voyant. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement avant de lui sourire.

\- Bonjour Luinil. Je viens vous cherchez pour passer aux cuisines cherchez quelque chose à manger avant de rejoindre le conseil. Avez-vous faim ?

Ce fut le gargouillis de l'estomac de la jeune femme qui lui répondit le faisant rire. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraina vers les cuisines en riant. Une fois leurs petit déjeuner prit, c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent la direction du conseil d'Elrond. Ils constatèrent alors qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver et c'est sous des regards surpris et appréciateur qu'elle s'assit, rouge tomate. Elle releva la tête un instant et observa l'assemblé. Toutes les races d'Arda y étaient rassemblées selon ce que lui avait expliqué Elrond la veille. Elle repéra Frodon et lui fit un discret sourire qu'il lui rendit, tout aussi anxieux qu'elle. Puis son regard balaya l'assemblé nain, hommes, elfes…Soudain elle plongea dans des yeux qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle se figea, incapable de le lâcher du regard. Luinil n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il serait peut-être présent. Les yeux bleu la regardaient et elle put lire dans ce regard, de l'admiration, de l'incompréhension et…de l'inquiétude ? Surprise, elle se dit avoir rêvé et Elrond détourna son attention quand il prit la parole.

\- Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque races est liées à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'anneau Frodon.

Frodon se leva timidement de son siège, et s'avança vers le centre de l'assemblée, où se trouvait une pierre surélevée. Il y déposa l'Anneau. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, et Luinil ne fis pas exception à la règle. Mais elle sentit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, tournant son regard à droite elle vit un homme qui se tenait penché en avant, émerveillé devant le bijou. La jeune fille fis une grimace, comment pouvait on être attiré par un truc aussi moche ?

\- Oh... Alors, c'est vrai... murmura-t-il en se levant de son siège. Lors d'un rêve, continua -t- il de sa voix forte et assurée, j'ai vu à l'est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait : "votre fin est proche". Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé. Le fléau d'Isildur...

Sur ces mots, il s'avança lentement vers la pierre, et tendit ses doigts vers l'anneau. Luinil retins mon souffle, se demandant s'il allait oser s'en emparer. Le fléau d'Isildur... Elrond lui avait fait, hier, un bref récapitulatif de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, et en ayant entendu cette histoire elle s'était retrouvée peiné par cet homme qui n'avait pas su résisté à la tentation. L'Anneau Unique, forgé par Sauron afin de détruire tous les peuples libres, qui provoqua tant de batailles et tant de morts, pour finalement être perdu en ayant trahi son porteur, Isildur, roi légitime du Gondor. La jeune femme éprouvait une telle répugnance pour cet objet que des frissons parcouraient tout son corps. Mais l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste que l'air sembla s'épaissir et se charger de colère, et l'ombre s'installer tout autour d'eux. Un vieil homme en manteau gris se leva alors d'un bond, et tandis qu'il psalmodiait des paroles dans une langue inconnue et tellement rude, il sembla se grandir, encore et encore, les couvrant tous d'effroi. Puis le soleil revint, et l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup.

\- Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue ici, à Imladris ! protesta Elrond.

\- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond, dit le magicien, car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.

Le silence s'installa, alors qu'ils méditaient tous à ces paroles. Quand soudainement Luinil sentit que l'homme de tout à l'heure allait encore la ramener. Et elle tapa dans le mille.

\- Cet anneau est un don, lança-t-il, brisant le silence. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor... Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité ! Donnez- nous l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez- nous l'utiliser contre lui !

Luinil fronça les sourcils en entendant ça et se prépara à intervenir mais ce fut Aragorn qui le fit. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne en geste de soutien. Il semblait aussi agacé que la jeune femme.

\- On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

\- Et qu'est- ce qu'un...Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ?

Aussitôt que l'homme eut répliqué par ces amers reproches, Legolas se redressa d'un bond. La jeune fille resta momentanément figée, n'aimant vraiment pas la manière dont il s'était adressé à son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! S'exclama l'immortel. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. »

Luinil en entendant cela ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Le fils d'Arathorn ? Le descendant en ligne directe des rois du Gondor ? Elle n'en revenait pas, jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela et elle le fusilla du regard, vexée qu'il ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Aragorn... Le descendant d'Isildur, déclara ironiquement Boromir.

\- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, affirma le prince.

 _\- Avodad_ , Legolas, dit Aragorn en adressant un signe de main à son ami.

\- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Luinil n'eut aucun mal à distinguer tout le mépris et la colère qui peignaient les yeux de Legolas quand il regardait l'homme qu'elle avait deviné être du Gondor. Soudain, le vieillard en manteau gris éleva la voix, coupant net toute forme de dispute.

\- Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.

Ce fut avec un sourire discret que Luinil vit les traits de l'homme se crisper. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on lui donne tort devant d'autres personnes.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, enchaîna Elrond, l'Anneau doit être détruit.

Luinil prit enfin conscience de toute l'importance de cette affaire. Et alors qu'elle déglutissait discrètement, se demandant ce qu'elle venait faire ici, dans cette assemblée d'hommes entraînés au combat et près à donner leur vie pour sauver leur monde de la catastrophe. Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire là. Mais, à présent, il était trop tard pour reculer.

\- Alors qu'attendons- nous pour le faire ?

Un Nain s'était levé, brandissant sa hache qu'il avait abattu d'un grand coup sur le bijou. Si son arme éclata en mille morceaux, l'Anneau, lui, n'avait aucune égratignure. Le regard de Luinil se porta vers le vieillard, qui avait tenté – trop tard – de l'arrêter. Mais ses yeux furent attirés par Frodon qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il se tenait la tête d'une main, les yeux fermés, et son visage était livide. Il avait l'air de souffrir et Luinil commença à s'inquiéter pour lui quand elle vit les ténèbres l'entourer. L'instant d'après, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard bleu rencontra celui de la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire doux essayant de l'apaiser de loin

\- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession, reprit Elrond. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous...doit le faire.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'Assemblée Personne ne disait mot. Même Gandalf, le magicien, s'était tût. Soudain celui qui agaçait grandement la jeune femme reprit la parole

\- On n'entre pas si facilement au Mordor... Ces portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orcs... En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais, et le grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises et de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Luinil en colère se leva. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, certains l'observaient avec admiration, d'autre avec méfiance, d'autre encore avec dédain mais elle les ignora tous se tournant vers Elrond.

\- Puis je m'exprimer ?

Apparemment surpris qu'elle lui demande Elrond hocha simplement la tête, inquiet tout de même en voyant bien sa colère sous-jacente. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers l'assemblée, s'avança vers le socle où reposer l'Anneau et, sans aucune gêne sous les regards ébahit et outrés, le saisit. Elle le fit rouler entre ses doigts, avant de le glisser à son doigt tandis qu'Aragorn se jeter vers elle ainsi que Gandalf. Mais ils se stoppèrent immédiatement en voyant qu'elle ne disparaissait pas comme elle l'aurait dû. Gardant l'anneau au doigt et le fixant, elle commença à parler.

\- Depuis que cette assemblée s'est réunie, je n'ai entendu que de noires paroles et je vous ai vu tous autant que vous êtes attiré vers cette étrange chose. Il est pourtant bien moche comme bijou !

Luinil eut un petit rire avant de le retirer, de s'approcher de Frodon, le questionnant du regard. Etonnamment le jeune hobbit la comprit et hocha simplement la tête. Un sourire plus grand étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle tendit l'Anneau à Frodon qui le prit et le glissa dans sa poche sans un mot. Se retournant vers les autres elle les fixa avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme du Gondor et de finalement se laisser aller à sa colère faisant sursauter tout le monde

\- VOUS ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN ENFANT ! SOMME-NOUS DANS UNE COUR DE RECREATION ICI ? SI VOUS AVEZ SI PEUR D'ALLER AU MORDOR PERSONNE NE VOUS OBLIGE A NOUS ACCOMPAGNER ! VOUS AVEZ INSULTER MES AMIS, VOUS INSULTEZ LE CONSEIL ET VOUS OSEZ LA RAMENER ALORS QU'ICI LE PLUS A MEME DE CEDER AU POUVOIR DE L'ANNEAU C'EST VOUS ?

Tout le monde se ratatina devant la colère de la jeune femme sauf le principal concerné qui furieux de se faire insulter en public par une femelle dégaina son épée. Ne s'y attendant absolument pas elle recula d'un pas en voyant la lame fondre sur elle ferma les yeux prête à recevoir le coup quand soudain un cri de douleur la fit les rouvrir. Elle vit alors l'homme qui avait lâcher son épée se tenant la main où une flèche était figée. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la flèche et quand se yeux tombèrent dans deux autre, furieux et tellement familier, elle oublia toute convenance et se mit à courir, se jetant dans ses bras en larme,ne voulant y croire.

\- Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ?! Al. J'ai eu si peur ! Ne fais plus jamais une chose pareille ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! oh…mon Al…

Alastor eut un sourire en coin et l'enlaça tendrement glissant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, essayant de calmer les lourds sanglots qui secouer son corps entier.

\- Je suis de retour ma princesse. Je suis là, ne pleure plus. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je suis là.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se calma enfin avant de reculer et de brusquement le gifler sous les yeux ébahit de l'Assemblée, se demandant qui était ce jeune homme.

\- C'est la dernière fois tu entends ? La dernière fois !

Alastor soupira.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours ta fougue ma belle ! ricana le protecteur, Alors ? Pourquoi cet homme essayait de toucher à ma bien aimé princesse ? Tu as encore fait des tiennes ?

Rougissant légèrement la jeune femme frappa de gêne son ami avant de dire.

\- C'est un crétin, j'y peux rien !

Alastor eut un sourire amusé. Luinil fini par le prendre par la main et l'attirer vers l'assemblée. Il s'assit à son ancienne place attirant la jeune femme sur ses genoux en un geste protecteur. Elrond se reprit le premier.

\- Dame Luinil ? Pourrions-nous savoir qui est ce jeune homme ?

Frodon se releva soudainement avec un grand sourire se dirigeant vers le nouveau venu.

\- ALASTOR ! Vous allez bien ? Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

\- Oh ! Bonjour Frodon ! Je vais bien merci et je dois cela au père de ma princesse ! Il m'a sauvé la vie. En disant cela, Luinil sentit la poigne d'Al se resserrer et elle remercia silencieusement son père.

Elrond et Aragorn qui eux avaient compris de qui il s'agissait ne dire rien de plus. C'est alors que l'homme se tenant la main en sang se redressa écumant de rage, prêt à se jeter sur les deux personnes qui avaient oser l'humilier. Ce fut Gandalf qui l'arrêta.

\- Cessez Boromir. Vous ne faites pas le poids. Ne vous humiliez pas davantage. Vous devez des excuses à cette demoiselle.

Furieux Boromir alla se rassoir se bandant rapidement la main sans un mot de plus. Le magicien se tourna vers Luinil avant de dire.

\- Pourquoi avoir rendu l'Anneau à Frodon ?

Luinil le regarda avant d'affirmer.

\- Car cette tache lui revient. N'est-ce pas mon ami ?

Frodon hocha la tête avec un sourire inquiet avant de déclarer.

\- Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. Bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen...

Gandalf en entendant ça le fixa avec un air à la fois fier, triste et désolé. Il aurait surement préféré que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de cette tâche.

\- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit homme, et se plaça derrière lui, en attente d'autres compagnons de route. Aragorn s'avança à son tour, s'agenouilla devant Frodon, et lui tendit son épée.

\- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est vôtre.

Frodon accueillit le descendant d'Isildur avec un regard plein de remerciement. Luinil vit alors Legolas qui s'approchait de Frodon et elle fit un sourire, heureuse de voir que l'élu de son cœur ait du courage

\- Et mon arc est vôtre.

\- Et ma hache ! beugla à son tour le nain Gimli.

\- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. »

Luinil en entendant ça fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que cet homme soit si proche de l'Anneau. Mais elle sursauta quand une voix retentit et que Sam débarqua dans la pièce ouverte.

\- Hé ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! s'écria- t il.

\- Non, en effet, sourit Elrond. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non.

\- Nous venons aussi ! Faudrait nous renvoyez chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher ! » Merry et Pippin arrivèrent en courant, un grand sourire illuminant leurs traits.

Luinil éclata de rire devant la mine stupéfaite d'Elrond. Ces amis l'étonneront toujours. Les voyant ainsi tous les neufs elle sourit. Il formait une belle troupe, une belle troupe qu'elle allait rejoindre. Elle le savait au plus profonds d'elle. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Alastor et s'extirpa de ses bras. Les regards convergèrent vers elle. Les ignorants une fois de plus, elle s'agenouilla devant Frodon.

\- Vous êtes mon ami et une lourde tâche vous attend. Je vous ai guidés dans cette voie et je vous suivrez jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine.

Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres quand soudainement trois « Non » sonore retentirent. Surprise elle se redressa et fut ébahit de voir qu'ils ne venaient pas d'Alastor, mais d'Elrond, d'Aragorn et de…Legolas ? Sa surprise redoubla.

\- Luinil ! Vous ne pouvez nous accompagner ! dit Aragorn d'une voix dure.

\- Et pourquoi vous prie- je ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

\- C'est dangereux ! Votre place n'est pas dans ce voyage !

\- Ma place est là où je le décide Aragorn et cela ne vous regarde nullement. Elle l'averti d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à continuer dans cette voie.

Pour apaiser les tensions qui commençaient à s'installer, Alastor arriva glissant un bras autour de la taille de Luinil, sous le regard furieux de Legolas, et fixa Frodon disant avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Où ma princesse ira, j'irai. Je serais de la partie Frodon !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Quand soudainement Aragorn se tourna vers Alastor.

\- Raisonnez la ! je vous en pris, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque !

Alastor le regarda surpris avant de soupirer.

\- La raisonner vous dites ? Si s'était possible de la raisonner je l'aurais déjà fais. Mais elle a toujours été aussi têtue qu'une mule et plus on va à son encontre plus elle s'entête. C'est inutile Aragorn. Il vaut mieux vous y faire. Le seul qui y arrivera ...n'est pas encore là ! finit-il sans avoir auparavant reçu un coup de coude dans les cotes pour qu'il ne dise pas la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Aragorn qui pourrait la raisonner.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de... mission. Quête. Chose ?

\- Alors là, ça te met hors course, Pippin, répondit le deuxième. »

\- Onze Compagnons, dit Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !

\- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Luinil éclata de rire à la question de Pippin, son cœur était empli de joie. Une nouvelle aventure, de nouveaux amis et surtout, le retour d'Alastor qui la regardait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Dieu que ces yeux aimant et protecteurs lui avaient manqué. Mais il devait s'expliquer et il était temps qu'il le fasse. Le prenant par la main, elle l'attira à l'écart, disparaissant dans les couloirs de Foncombe sous les yeux furieux et jaloux d'un certain elfe.


End file.
